marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine (Pryde of the X-Men)
| pxm = all | voice = Patrick Pinney | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Wolverine is from the Non MAU episode . Wolverine is an Australian who is part of the . Biography Wolverine was found by and became an X-Man along with , , , , and . He and the others were training in the when entered the .When they were finished Xavier asked the team to come up and meet her. Nightcrawler was the first, but his appearance frightened the newcomer and she phased through the controls into the Danger Room. She is caught by Colossus and comforted by the others, except Wolverine. It seemed he did not feel the young girl was up to being an X-Man. At that time a red alarm went off signaling a mutant threat. Cyclops, Colossus, Storm, and Dazzler got into the Blackbird while Wolverine and Nightcrawler followed in a smaller jet. Together they flew off towards the . Unbeknownst to them, and Xavier's step-brother wait until the team leave then attack the mansion. Meanwhile, at the Observatory and had s while searching for coordinates for the . The X-Men arrived and Colossus attempted to attack Blob without success. Pyro attacked the heroes but Storm counters with wind. When the fires died down there were no sign of either villain. Police show up outside so the heroes left before they were blamed for the attack. The X-Men arrived back at the mansion and pulled Xavier out from under a pile of rubble. Kitty woke up to find Nightcrawler staring down at her. She freaked out but was comforted by Dazzler. Kitty got into an argument with Wolverine before she wondered where Xavier was. Xavier showed that he was alright. Xavier then used his powers to find discover what Magneto was doing. On Magneto had successfully installed the and was diverting the Scorpio Comet towards Earth. It would have killed most of the human race so that mutants could rule. The power of the energy involved knocked Xavier to the ground. Xavier told his X-Men of Magneto's plan and that they had to stop it. Kitty wanted to come but both Wolverine and Xavier agreed that she should stay as she had not been trained yet. Kitty refused to be left behind and followed. The Blackbird made its way to Asteroid M while listening to a news broadcast on the comet. The X-Men got into s and found an airlock. After they were gone Xavier asked Kitty to come out, knowing she's been there the entire time. Kitty insisted that she go along, as it's her planet to. Cyclops blasted his way through the airlock and told Storm to help keep the atmosphere in while Wolverine tracked down Magneto. The X-Men encountered Pyro so Dazzler decided to take him on. The X-Men go on without her until surprises and attacks Wolverine. The other X-Men continued on. When the comet was diverted towards the asteroid, and the Brotherhood left for Earth, all the X-Men excluding Nighcrawler headed back towards the Blackbird. Xavier kept the Blackbird on a viewscreen that Nightcrawler could see. Xavier told him that he must teleported aboard at the very last second. Unfortunately Nightcrawler waited too long and the comet hit the asteroid. Luckily Nightcrawler did teleport away but into the vacuum of space. But he was entering the atmosphere and would have burned up. The X-Men hurried to get the grappling beam on him. Nightcrawler disappeared just before the beams could latch onto him. They heard a banging noise from the back and went to investigate to find Nightcrawler alive and well. Kitty thanked Nightcrawler for his heroism. Storm asked Wolverine if he was wrong. He said that Kitty is still no X-Man. Not yet anyways. Powers Wolverine has razor sharp claws. He has heightened senses that he uses for tracking. Cyclops asked him to help them track Magneto when they entered Asteroid M. Though unmentioned, he has a healing factor which allows him to heal after he retracts his claws. Background Wolverine is voiced by Patrick Pinney. Wolverine's much derided Australian accent seemed to derive from a brief run-through of the script in which Wolverine mockingly calls Pyro, who in the comics hails from Australia, a dingo. Although in the actual episode he doesn't call Pyro anything, he says the word to Toad. 's appearance on had the same change. In a statement made in the book X-Men: The Characters and Their Universe, Rick Holberg stated: :I ended up being the voice director on the show, and I was forced to use the Australian version of Wolverine (which coincidentally, foreshadowed the casting of Australian actor Hugh Jackman in the live-action ''X-Men film), because all of this Australian stuff was popular at the time - the Mad Max films, "Crocodile" Dundee, and so on - it was going to turn out (in the comics) that Wolverine was an expatriated Australian. The direction of the character however never got beyond the plotting stages and Wolverine remained Canadian in the comics.'' External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *James Howlett (Earth-8919) at Marvel Database *James Howlett (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:Heroes (Pryde of the X-Men)